


Guilty Pleasure

by bexara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How many times, Eren asks himself. How many times has he done this? Snuck away from the others, made his way to this room, to this bed? He has no business being here. No business slinking into his superior’s bed, burying his face into a pillow that still holds the Corporal’s scent, touching himself while he thinks of Levi. Guilt overwhelms him and the risk of discovery is great, but it’s those very things that make what he is doing all the more thrilling, more arousing.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He’s a pervert.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren and Levi have been intimate, but it's not enough to still the cravings. When it gets too much, Eren leaves duty and friends behind to sneak into the Corporal's room and pleasure himself, using the older man's scent and the memories of their trysts to fuel his desires. What he doesn't know is that Levi has been aware of his activities and today it's time for a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and couldn't write a damn thing I wanted to on my other fics, so I just started typing and this is what came out. Thanks to everyone who has commented and kudos'd my other SnK fics. Find me on [tumblr ](bexara.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkbookpirate)if you want to chat.

How many times, Eren asks himself. How many times has he done this? Snuck away from the others, made his way to this room, to this bed? He has no business being here. No business slinking into his superior’s bed, burying his face into a pillow that still holds the Corporal’s scent, touching himself while he thinks of Levi. Guilt overwhelms him and the risk of discovery is great, but it’s those very things that make what he is doing all the more thrilling, more arousing.

He’s a pervert.

It’s something he has come to accept about himself, and even the thought of how Mikasa will look at him should she ever find out is not enough to stop him.

Breathing deep, he shifts, rucking up his shirt, unfastening his pants. Each loud pop of a button sends delicious shivers of anticipation down his spine. He’s already hard, throbbing, has been since he saw Levi coming out of the bath this morning, bare chested, hair damp, droplets of water running over his skin. Eren had wanted to chase those drops with his tongue and just like that he was erect.

He thinks of that now as he touches his aching sex through his underwear, rubbing lightly at first. Thinks of the Corporal’s naked chest, the pale nipples, those sculpted muscles he can only one day hope to possess. Levi’s skin is smooth, slick, warm. Eren knows because he’s had the privilege of caressing it, mapping it with his fingers, grazing it with his mouth. Only twice have they crossed that line between superior and subordinate. Only twice has he felt that hard, masculine body on him, _in_ him, but it’s enough to fuel his dreams, his fantasies. Enough to make him crave more.

So here he is, once again stealing into Levi’s bed, masturbating to the Corporal’s scent, to the image of that beautiful body, to the memories of their two trysts.

Breath hitching, he eases his pants down, taking his underwear with them, freeing his straining erection. The old keep they are in is drafty and the cool air wafts across his fevered flesh, but it’s not enough to cool the fire burning inside him.

Shuffling to his knees, he lifts his head long enough to lick his hand until it is wet and slick. Burrowing his nose back into the pillow, back into the Corporal’s scent, he trails his damp hand under his shirt. He finds a nipple first, remembering how Levi had tormented the tiny disc. Scraping it with his nail, rolling it between his fingers, pinching and tugging until Eren had writhed and cried, until he had nearly cum just from the stimulation.

The feeling of his own fingers isn't the same, but it still feels good, with the memory of Levi guiding his hand. Circling the nipple, he flicks the taut peak a few times, making it even harder, shooting sparks of arousal straight to his dick. It’s not enough so he massages it, rubbing his palm over it, enjoying the way it stabs up into his hand. The knowledge that his nipples could bring him such pleasure is something he would never have imagined, not before Levi.

Pulling it between his thumb and forefinger, he twists, soft at first, and then harder. Harder still and he’s biting back a moan, legs fidgeting restlessly, cock a heavy, pressing weight between his legs, demanding his attention.

So he gives it.

Leaving his nipple, red and almost raw now, he slips his hand lower, down abs that don’t hold a candle to the Corporal’s but that are still hard and flat from his training. The muscles jump under his fingers, contracting as he plays along the line of silky hair that leads to his groin. Biting his lip, he dips down and then he’s brushing against the head.

A groan escapes him this time. The tip is wet and sticky and he spreads the fluid around, probing the slit, but he can’t do it for long because it’s hypertensive from the forbidden nature of this act he is committing in someone else's room, in Levi's room. 

Putting all of his weight on his elbow, he lifts his hips and palms the hard column of his cock, gasping at the jolt that zings through him. Starting off slow, he circles the base, sliding up to the weeping head and back down. His eyelids grow heavy and he closes them, sealing his sight but enhancing his other senses. He can hear his ragged breathing, the loud thumping of his heart, the damp rasp of his hand stroking his dick. The scent he draws into his lungs is stronger than ever, almost as if Levi is right there with him.

The thought drives him wild, and the hand on his pulsing cock becomes the Corporal’s. Calloused, hard, strong, the hand of a savior, the fingers of a killer.

Eren’s whole body flushes with heat and his movements increase, harder and faster. He imagines Levi’s body pressing against his, surprisingly heavy, the older man whispering in his ear in that low, honeyed voice.

Underneath him the bed his shaking now, creaking and groaning in time to his quick, rough strokes. He’s panting, whimpering, biting into the pillow to muffle the sounds. In his mind, the Corporal is nipping his shoulder, licking his back, lapping at the hollow of his spine, all the while rubbing and twisting his erection.  A second hand enters the picture, finds the crease of his ass, and his own hand imitates the vision. It’s a bit awkward, with his face and shoulders on the bed, one hand masturbating furiously, the other slipping between his cheeks, teasing his hole. But the Levi he’s imagining does it, so he does it too.

“Do you like that, brat?” His dream Levi asks hotly as one finger sinks in knuckle deep.

Twin pulses of heat slam into Eren, in his ass and in his cock. It’s more than he can take.

Pulling back from the pillow, he calls out to his phantom lover, “Corporal Levi.” His voice is raw, hoarse, desperate. He pushes deeper, grips harder, intending to finger-fuck himself, to let Levi fuck him, into blessed oblivion.

However, that doesn’t happen.

“Oi, perverted brat on my bed, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The question is soft, half amused, half pissed, and most definitely _real_.

Eyes flying open, Eren turns his head. There, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, arms folded and ankles crossed, is none other than the subject of his erotic daydreams.

“C-Corporal,” he freezes, skin burning with humiliation. “I uh I—”

“I can see what you are doing, you little shit.” A burning quicksilver gaze rakes over him, taking special note of the finger tunneling into his ass. “Humping my bed like a bitch in heat. Did you really think I didn’t know what you have been up to these past few weeks?”

Uncurling away from the door, he approaches the bed, boots thudding with each heavy step.

“I can _smell_ when you have been here, Eren.” Levi looks down at the boy, one side of his mouth kicked up in a hard, knowing smirk.

Eren’s arousal should have faded immediately, but it hasn’t. The Corporal’s gaze, his voice, it all feeds into the heat surging within him. His cock jerks, dribbling pre-cum over his hand.

“If that drips onto my bed,” Levi leans down, tilting Eren’s chin up, “I’m going to ream your ass,” his eyes flick down Eren’s body, “but not in the way you obviously want me to.”

Inhaling noisily, Eren cups his hand around the head of his dick, and starts to withdraw the finger from his butt, but Levi stops him.

“No, leave it. That’s a good look for you, plugging your own ass while you fuck your hand.”

He straightens, reaching down for the flap of his pants. “But you know what would look even better?”

Eren gulps, staring at his superior’s groin, at the bulge pressing into the fabric under Levi’s hands. “What?”

“You riding your fingers with my cock in your mouth.”

Levi unbuttons, extracting his shaft. He is thick and long, bigger than his short stature lets on. Eren’s mouth waters.

“Turn around and face me, but don’t remove that finger.”

The command spreads goosebumps over Eren’s skin. Pulling the hand on his erection away, he places it on the edge of the bed, careful not to let his sticky fingers touch, and shuffles around, knees facing Levi, the movement shoving his finger deeper, tugging a low moan from his throat. Wetting his lips, he peers up into the older man’s eyes, feeling the other’s scorching look all the way in his seething center.

“Now suck me.”

Keeping his gaze fixed on Levi’s, he opens his mouth and takes in the broad head of the Corporal’s cock. Levi tastes of salt and sweat and dominant male. Eren drags his tongue over the tip, relishing the man’s unique, addicting flavor.

“You aren’t moving your finger.” Levi grabs a fistful of Eren’s hair, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to get his attention.

Holding back a whimper, Eren resumes fingering himself as he sucks Levi in deep. It’s filthy and embarrassing and so arousing he thinks he could cream at any moment. When he laps the underside, tracing the vein with his tongue, Levi’s hips twitch, bumping his cock against the roof of Eren’s mouth.

His own dick is feeling sadly neglected and he rectifies it, touching it again, jerking it hard and fast, matching the rhythm of his mouth and other hand.

Relaxing his throat, he pushes his lips down over Levi’s length, as far as he can go, sucking with wet, obscene slurps.

The Corporal releases a choked sound and that’s all it takes, that proof he is giving the older man pleasure, and Eren is cumming, spurting into his hand, feeling his ass clench around his finger. He moans, loud and long, around Levi’s flesh, earning another sound from the man, this time a hissing curse.

“You came first again, didn’t you, shitty brat?”

He’s lost a little of his composure, Eren can hear it in the gritty tones of his voice. Pride washes over the younger man, and he bobs his head faster, but the hand in his hair tugs, pulling him away.

“On your back, now!” The order is accompanied by Levi pushing against his shoulder.

Eren goes, hands flying up. His eyes search for the cloth he had brought with him to contain his cum, not wanting to risk dirtying the Corporal’s bed. He needn’t have worried.

Levi grasps his wrist, bringing it to his mouth. “Lick your hand clean.”

It’s bitter and a little gross, but Eren obeys, bathing his palm and fingers, watching Levi’s eyes darken at the sight. The Corporal finds Eren’s cloth and shoves it under his ass. Draping one of Eren’s knees over his elbow, he puts his cock into position and pushes in, wrenching a keening cry out of Eren’s mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi glares down at him, pumping in him, “you make me do things that aren’t like me.”

Arching his back, Eren rocks his hips, encouraging Levi deeper. “Like, like what?” He’s getting hard again, the familiar fire reigniting low in his belly, thanks to the velvet hardness pressing against that spot inside him, rubbing and scraping over it, electrifying every nerve in his body.

“Like _doing_ you.”

Levi’s dark hair is fluttering across his forehead with each thrust, and Eren’s fingers itch to touch it. He isn’t allowed, though. His arms is caged before he makes contact.

“I’m not letting someone with cum and spit on their hand touch my hair.”

Grabbing Eren’s other arm, he stretches both above the boy’s head, transferring them to one hand when he has them in place. Eren likes it when the Corporal restrains him, but he fights against the hold anyway, having learned it enflames the older man when he resists.

He’s not disappointed. The fingers around his wrist tighten, slamming his arms back to the mattress. Levi’s free hand digs into his thighs, pushing it up higher, almost to the point of pain. Eyebrows snapping over his deep set, silver eyes, he drives harder, his stomach smacking against Eren’s with every violent thrust, the friction bringing him close to orgasm again. His mouth parts, harsh groans forced from it each time Levi ruts into him.

Levi’s own lips snarl, curses and grunts filling the air, surrounding Eren with the sound of his beautiful, mesmerizing voice. Their gazes clash, and the lust blazing in the Corporal’s eyes, lust for him, makes Eren lose it.

With a strangled yell, the inferno inside him combusts again, and his spine bows, pleasure exploding out in every direction, spilling out onto his belly. His eyes start to close, the sensations spiraling through him pulling at his lids, but he doesn’t because at that moment Levi cums, slamming home one last time and shattering over him.

“ _Eren_.” His name is a curse or a prayer, maybe both, and hearing that almost broken sound spill from the Corporal’s lips is almost enough to arouse him one more time. As it is, the muscles in his ass spasm involuntarily, clenching around Levi’s cock.

“Stop that, you fucking brat.” The Corporal growls, hips jerking in response.

Eren chuckles breathlessly. “Sorry.”

He gets a thump to the forehead for that. “Don’t lie, shithead.”

Grimacing, Levi withdraws, looking down at the mess Eren made on both of their clothes.

“The only thing saving you right now is that cloth under your ass which kept my bed from getting dirty. Now I have to change my fucking clothes. I should kick your ass.”

Leaving the bed, he walks over to his dresser. Eren stares at that small but strong back that carries the weight of their very world and wants to pull the older man into his arms, wrap himself around Levi like a living blanket, hide out in here for the rest of their lives. But he knows he can’t.

Using the cloth under him to clean up, he straightens his mangled uniform as best he can and gets to his feet.

“Corporal, can I,” he can’t believe what he’s about to ask, “can I come again? To your room.”

Levi doesn’t turn around. “Only if you wait for me next time. I’d rather see the show from the beginning.”

It doesn’t need to be said that Eren wholeheartedly agrees to Levi’s caveat, and the next time he comes into the room, it’s with the other man dragging him there.

end

 

 

 


End file.
